


Finding Villanelle.

by villanevelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: EVE - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing, Multi, Other, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevelle/pseuds/villanevelle
Summary: Eve hunts for Villanelle for a second time. Only this time, it won't be so easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't wrote in a very long time so please give me some love and support on this!

Eve sat on the ground in the apartment, staring at the blood Villanelle had left behind on the floor. It had been a good few hours since Villanelle had fled, leaving behind everything without a glance back. Where had she gone? Eve thought. She had a stab wound. She couldn't get far, surely. No, she couldn’t. Eve kept staring at the blood, feeling like the puddle was growing bigger and bigger as her thoughts became more and more panicked. What had she done? But most importantly, why did she care so much? This asshole had killed multiple people, Bill included. She seemed like she had no heart. Yet whenever Eve saw her, the feeling she got in her stomach couldn’t be explained. She felt nerves and fear, of course. But there was something else. Some other way Villanelle made her feel and she couldn’t escape it. Eve knew what she had to do. She had to find her, make sure she's okay. Make sure she isn't bleeding out alone. But Eve couldn't move. The puddle was growing even more now. Getting closer and closer. She could hear Villanelles cries of pain over and over and over. Eve screamed. Loud. Piercing. She scrambled away from the blood, trying to get away from it. To get away from the pain she'd caused Villanelle. She curled up in a ball leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. She started to tear up, choking as she holds in sobs. 

"What have I done?" Eve repeats to herself over and over. 

"Are you okay?" 

Eve looks up quickly, scared by the sudden interruption to her breakdown. Stood in front of her was the old lady from across the hall. She felt a tear escape and start to roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand, not wanting to show weakness in front of anyone. She stands up quickly and nods at the woman before grabbing her stuff and running down the stairs and out the door. She pauses as she hits the cold, fresh hair. She takes a deep, shaky breath to try and calm herself down. Eve looks around, watching the world pass by. Hmm. Funny, she thinks. Everyone else's lives are carrying on whilst mine feels like it's come to a complete stop. Eve chuckled to herself and sighed. She knows what she has to do. She has to find her. She needs to find her. Even if it's the last thing she does. 

\----- 

It had been one month. One whole month. One month since Eve had last laid eyes on Villanelle. One whole month since Eve did the thing she didn't think she would ever regret. But she did. It constantly played on her mind. There was no escaping it. Every time she shut her eyes, all she could see were those piercing, cat like eyes staring back at her, filled with pain and betrayal. When there was silence, all Eve could hear was Villanelle saying "I really liked you" over and over and over. She could not escape any of it. And the only thing she knew right now, and the only thing she knew since the minute villanelle disappeared, is that she had to find her. 

Eve sighed and rolled over in bed. She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t believe it had been a whole month and she still hadn't found Villanelle. To be fair on herself, she was doing this all alone. She had Kenny's help for the first week but when they discovered that... well... Eve shook her head and sat up. 

"It's useless" Eve spoke out loud and climbed out of bed. 

She headed into the kitchen of the familiar flat that she was in exactly a month ago and hadn't left since. She had stayed in Villanelle's flat in the hopes that she would eventually come back here. She had to need her stuff, right? But, that never happened. A whole month in this flat and not one single sign of Villanelle. After Eve lost the help of Kenny, there had been no leads. No sightings. No information. No kills. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Eve opened the fridge and took out the whiskey and poured herself a glass. She walked over to the window and stared out at the night sky. It was a clear night. She wondered where Villanelle was right now and what she was doing, was it night time where she was and was she alone? She sighed and drunk her drink quickly. Whiskey had become the only thing that could help her sleep at night. Eve couldn't believe the effect Villanelle had had on her whole life. She'd lost her jobs because of her, she'd eventually pushed Niko away in her relentless searching this past month... Plus, her not going back to England added to all the stress. She hadn't spoken to him in two weeks, when he abruptly ended their marriage over the phone. The God damn phone, really?! Eve walked back over to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of whiskey and went and sat down on the bed. She lifted up Villanelle's jumper that she had kept on the bed since she'd been missing. The smell of her had gone weeks ago, but it was the whole idea of it that kept Eve hanging on to it. She held it to her chest as she drunk what was left in her glass and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She could almost feel Villanelle lying next to her, as she had done a month ago. When Villanelle had actually seemed to trust her and she destroyed it. Eve really couldn’t believe what she had done. And she couldn't believe that this was how it was affecting her. Slowly, Eve's eyes began to shut and she began to drift off into sleep, with Villanelle's face as the last thing she thought of. 

\- 

It was cold. It was so so cold. And dark. So so dark. Eve looked around her, trying to see anything. Any way to tell her where she was or what she was doing here. It was so quiet. So so quiet. 

“Eve..” 

Eve spun around, trying to see the source of the voice. It sounded like.. No. It couldn’t be. 

“Eve... I really liked you.” 

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around Eve’s neck. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. She knew this day was come. Villanelle had come for revenge. 

“Im sorry-” 

\- 

Eve woke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. Just another dream, or nightmare. Whatever you wanted to call it. Eve reached over for her phone to check the time. 4am. And 3 missed calls from an unknown number. Her phone ringing must’ve woken her up. Who was trying to ring her at this time? Eve sat up in bed and dialed the number. It rang over and over, for what seemed like forever until eventually someone answered. They said nothing. 

“Hello?” Eve said, trying to get an answer. Still nothing. She could hear nothing either. No breathing. Nothing. Eve’s mind spun, trying to think who it could possibly be. No one had this phone number. She didn’t want to be easily found by anyone. After Niko ended their marriage over the phone, and everyone started to express their concerns for her and her so called obsession with finding Villanelle, Eve had purchased a new phone and cut off all contact from anyone who remotely worried for her. She didn’t need to be worried about. She needed to find Villanelle. She didn’t care what others said or thought. She knew she was alive. She had to be. Could this be Villanelle? She was capable of finding her number. If anyone was capable of that it would be her. Eve took a deep breath and began to speak, in the hopes that it was Villanelle on the other end of the phone. 

“Oksana. If this is you, please. I am sorry. I am worried. Please, just let me know you’re okay. I have to know. Please.” Eve begged. 

The line stayed silent. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“Oksana I-” 

The phone cut off. 

Eve stared down at her phone, perplexed. She hoped it was Villanelle and she had gotten through to her somehow. She had to believe she did. She had to believe it was her. She had to believe she was still alive. Even if her friends and family insisted she wasn’t. Even if they insisted that a body had been found and it was Oksana. It couldn’t have been. Eve couldn’t have been the reason she was dead. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. At 4am? Eve scrambled out of bed and hurried to the kitchen, she grabbed a knife and walked slowly towards the door. Could it be Villanelle? Had she called to trace Eve down? Had she come back? Was she going to kill her? 

Eve took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She held the knife out as she opened the door to reveal who had come to see her so early in the morning. As she saw who it was, she dropped the knife to the floor, hearing it clatter around her feet. No fucking way.


	2. Death would've been easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short! It could've been longer but I dont want to include two points of view in one chapter just yet!

Oksana stood outside her old apartment. She knew Eve was inside. She’d been keeping an eye on her for over three weeks now. She had to make sure she was safe. She had to make sure no one was coming to hurt her. God knows why. That asshole had stabbed her. Not only did it make her bleed out, it also made her feel like her heart had been ripped out her chest. She didn’t understand that, but it had been aching ever since. It was silent. No noise coming from the apartment. Expected, as it was 4am... Oksana sighed. She wondered why Eve was still here. Why she hadn’t gone home. Everyone else believed she’d died, why didn’t Eve? Life would be easier if she did. But instead, she’s still trying to find Oksana. She didn’t like that. At all. Eve would be safe if she just gave up on her. Before she even thought about what she was doing, Oksana called the number she’d got that she knew was Eve’s. The phone rang a little while before she could hear Eve rustling around inside the apartment. Oksana leant forward, resting her forehead on the door. 

“Hello?” 

Oksana’s breath caught in her throat. It felt so good to hear her voice. Oksana stayed silent. There was no way she could give herself away. It would be the end of the both of them. Eve also stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Oksana. If this is you, please. I am sorry. I am worried. Please, just let me know you’re okay. I have to know. Please.” 

This was hard. So hard. Oksana put her other hand on the door, almost as if this could connect her to Eve somehow. She’s worried about her. Oh Eve.. Oksana thought. You are so stupid. Stop caring about me. Oksana shook her head and went to press the “end call” button when.. 

“Oksana I-” 

Oksana couldn’t bear to hear what she she was going to say next. She might just give in if she did. She pressed the end call button and let out a huge sigh. Oksana stroked the door before turning around and walking down the stairs. She couldn’t stay around forever. She’d blow her cover, as it was going to be light soon. She still needed everyone to believe she was dead. She walked towards the door to leave when there came a loud banging at the door. Oksana’s instincts kicked in and she went into protective mode, pulling the gun out from her jacket pocket, she can’t have been found out surely? Damn Eve and this affect she had on her... The banging continued, growing louder and faster. Oksana hid in the only cupboard she knew about. The cupboard where all the electricity and water supplies were situated. She had to know everything about the building she lived in, of course. She left the door open a crack, watching out of it. Whoever it was outside that door was relentless. Eventually the door caved in from the heavy kicks it was enduring and in walked... a man with a brilliant moustache. Niko. And some other people she didn’t recognise.. In nurse outfits? What was going on? They went up the stairs and Oksana could hear them knocking on a door. To her apartment? How did they even know where that was? Oksana heard the door open and something drop to the floor and clatter. What was happening up there? Oksana needed to know but this was the only place she’d be able to remain unseen.. Unless... Oksana came out the cupboard and walked up the stairs as quietly as she possibly could. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Eve said, a little too loudly for so early in the morning. All Oksana wanted to do was go and murder Niko right now. She knew she should’ve done it when she had the opportunity all those weeks ago. 

“Eve, everyone is worried about you. Please, let us in.” 

“No, no, no. And who the hell are these people?” Eve was shouting now. 

Oksana paused on the stairs. She couldn’t let Eve see her, but she needed to see what was happening. She peered around the corner of the wall. Niko was blocking Eve's view from the door. She could see Niko push his way inside the apartment with the people in nurse outfits and shut the door behind them. Fuck. It was too dangerous to go and eavesdrop. She knocked on the door of the apartment opposite hers. Come on Madame Tattevin you old lady. The door opened quickly. 

“I knew you’d be stood right here. You spy.” Oksana smiled and walked inside the apartment. 

“Of course.” She said. 

That same old French accent present. She was always watching out her peep hole. A perk of Oksana having a neighbour like her. She knew she’d be awake watching a disturbance at 4am. Oksana stayed at the door, looking out the peephole. Oksana never dreamed she would be doing this over someone other than the safety of herself. She waited. For what seemed like hours. She looked down at her phone. It had actually been an hour and a half. The old lady had left her to it. That’s what Oksana liked about her. She never asked questions. 

The door opened to Eve’s apartment and out walked Eve, in the arms of the two people in nurse's outfits. Niko was behind them holding some of Eve’s clothes in his arms. She could see Eve was wearing a sweater that Oksana bought a few months ago. This made Oksana feel a weird feeling in her stomach and her heart ached just a little be less at the sight of it. But where were they going? Where was that asshole making her go? She wished more than anything that she could go out there right now, shoot everyone but Eve and take her into her apartment and keep her safe. But she couldn’t. That would just put Eve in more danger than she was already in. They all walked down the stairs and Oksana slowly left the apartment of Madame Tattevin, holding her gun tightly in her hand. She followed them, walking down the stairs as they walked out the door. She opened the door in enough time to see them putting Eve into a car down the road. On the back of the nurses' uniforms there was some text. It read “Association de Sante Mentale.” Oksana slammed the door before anyone saw her. A mental hospital? What the fuck? She should go shoot them all now, she thought. Fuck safety. Eve did not need to go to a hospital. 

Oksana stood there for a few moments that seemed like forever, trying to decide her next move. She couldn't let this happen. Out of nowhere, she opened the door and looked for the car they'd put Eve into, it was pulling away, ready to drive off. Oksana ran. Ran faster than she's ever ran before. In the middle of the road. She was running after a car that was clearly going to escape her quickly. She held up her gun and aimed it at the car and shot. 3 times. She hit the car, of course. Her aim was impeccable. But this didn't slow them down at all. But she came to a halt. She had just brought the attention of every one who lived in the buildings around this street as she saw heads sticking out their windows, or bedroom lights being turned on. Fuck.


	3. Thank you for your help, moustache man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this - I had a broken laptop! Enjoy x

The car rattled as it felt the force of the bullets hitting it. All the passengers in the car looked around at one another, fear in their eyes. Eve breathed heavily and turned her head round to look over her shoulder and out the back window of the car. Her breath stopped. It was her. There in the distance stood a slim, tall figure, gun in hand, hair blowing in the wind, staring after the car. Villanelle. She was there. She’d seen where I am being taken, Eve thought. She watched as the figure became smaller and smaller as the car drove away at an even greater speed now that they had been shot at. What did this mean? Had Villanelle been watching her this whole time? Was she just coming back to get something from her apartment, maybe? Was she there to get Eve and was she annoyed Eve had escaped her yet again? Eve’s thoughts were running wild. All she wanted to do was jump out the car and run back to her. How crazy. She would rather run back to a psychopath who most likely wants to kill her then be stuck in a car with Niko and some nurses who were taking her to a psychiatric hospital. Whilst Eve could admit that she had gone mad after the news arrived to her that the French police had found a body and confirmed it was indeed Oksana Astankova’s, she didnt need be in treatment. Not at all. This just felt like it was Niko’s crazy way of showing he still cared for her. Fuck that, Eve thought. She had stopped caring about herself and her safety a long time ago,   
-  
Villanelle stood as she watched the car drive away, breathing heavily. I am going to kill Niko, she thought to herself. Then I will get Eve out of that place. She looked around at all the houses as people were starting to peak out their curtains. Time to disappear.   
-  
Cold. Dark. Windy. Villanelle crouched underneath a window. She pulled her collar up round her neck and shivered. She reminded herself to preferably not visit London in the winter anymore. She hates the cold. She looks around and slowly rises up a little to peak through the window. Inside she could see her next target. Well, not officially. Her own target she gave herself. She was sure going to be creative about this one. She watched as they walked towards the table with their food they’d just taken out of the microwave. Looked like shepherds pie, Villanelle smirked. What a coincidence. Her mind flashed back to the moment she sat at that exact table with the woman she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since. She hadn’t felt that on edge around someone before. She remembered feeling the pressure to make Eve like her. It was their first time meeting after all. She remembered the way Eve looked in that stupid sweater. Was it attached to the shirt? She never got the answer... but then again, she was distracted by the fact that Eve had been wearing her dress she had bought her and then when Villanelle caught a smell of the perfume she had bought Eve, she almost lost her mind altogether. She heard a clatter come from inside and was suddenly brought back to reality. She looked ahead through the window and saw Niko stood in front of the window, eyes wide, staring right at her. Fuck. This wasn’t exactly the plan. Damn Eve and the way she worked her way into Villanelle’s mind. She had not had the same focus since knowing her. Niko ran and Villanelle laughed to herself.   
“Where are you going to run?” she asked out loud, for no one in particular to hear.  
Villanelle ran round to the front of the house and what a surprise, the door was unlocked. Just like when she came to see Eve. Are the Polastri’s idiots, or just too trusting? Probably both. She could hear that Niko had run upstairs and was crashing around up there. Subtle. She took her gun out from her pocket and walked up the stairs slowly. This was going to be fun. And it was so long over due. She walked to the room she knew was once Eve and Niko’s and listened through the door, time for the torment to begin. She could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her. She knocked on the door three times. Three hard knocks. It went silent in there and she could just visualise Niko frozen in place, not knowing what to do.   
“Ohhhhh Nikooooo, I’m going to count to three. Where are you going to run? Jump out the window maybe? Hmmm? What’s the plan, moustache man?” She laughed to herself. God her humour was amazing. “One..... Two..... Thr-“   
The door swung open and Niko stood there, knife in hand. Villanelle smirked. Really? She raised her eyebrow and raised the gun, pointing it at Niko, aiming at the middle of his forehead.   
“You know a knife really isn’t much protection. A gun would’ve come in handy.” She looks at Niko with the biggest smirk on her face. She loves how inferior she can make someone feel. Especially a man. She loved to hold the power over them. He was taller than her, and was standing his ground, but his face gave it all away. The fear that was in his eyes. That’s what Villanelle lived for.   
“What do you want from me?” Niko asked, his voice shaky.  
“Your penis.” Villanelle said, keeping her face emotionless.   
She steps closer to Niko so the gun comes into contact with his forehead. His eyes widen and he starts to shake his head. Villanelle laughs hard.   
“Its just a joke.” One that never gets old, she thinks to herself. “I want to know how long you were planning on leaving your wife in that god damn hospital.”   
“I-i- s-s-she’s there til-til”   
“Oh my God. Spit it out.” Villanelle pushed the gun into his forehead a little.  
“She’s there until she gets better.”  
“She doesn’t need to get better. What she needs is to know I’m alive.”  
“Right... and how exactly are you alive? They found your body..”  
“No. They didn’t. I have a lot of money. Lets leave it at that. I need to be dead, for my own safety. Sit down.” Villanelle gestures to the bed with her gun and Niko complies. “I’m going to kill you soon, but first, I need something.” Niko looks up at her. His eyes are pleading.   
“You do know she will never forgive you if you kill me. She won’t forgive you for Bill. She would never forgive you for this.”   
Villanelle rolls her eyes and shakes her head.   
“Maybe she won’t. But that doesn’t mean that her obsession with me will end. I fascinate her. I bring her excitement. Something she didn’t get to experience before me. As much as you wish it wasn’t true, her life before me was not what she was made for. She was made for this. She was made for the danger, the thrill, the chase. All of it.”   
Villanelle lowers the gun and gestures with it to the bedside table drawer.   
“I need the documents for Eve at the hospital. I also need your ID.” Villanelle holds out her hand and points the gun in her other hand at him. “Move then!”  
Niko grabs the file out of the drawer and takes his wallet out from his pocket, getting out his ID. With shaky hands, he holds it out to Villanelle. She puts the gun in her jacket pocket and takes them from him, putting the ID in the same pocket as the gun.   
“Thank you, Niko. For making this an easy experience for me. I was going to leave you alone, but then you just had to come back and put Eve in a hospital. That pissed me off and now, here we are.” Villanelle sighs and looks down at him, she leans down so she is face to face with him and blows on his moustache.  
“Such a waste of a nice moustache...” She muses before laughing. Chills go through Niko’s body and he shuts his eyes tight.   
“Are you scared? Huh?” Villanelle asks, she stands up straight and takes the gun out her pocket and nudges his chin to make his head tilt up to her with the gun. “Open your eyes, Niko.”  
Niko slowly opens them and Villanelle stares into them. The fear she sees in them sends a thrill through her body, she smirks a little and aims the gun at him.   
“Thank you for all your help, moustache man. I’ll look after her.”  
And she pulls the trigger.


End file.
